Moping
by SimplySarah1221
Summary: Tai spends a weekend bemoaning a missed opportunity. He realizes it's always going to be like this. One-sided Taiora.


Description: Tai spends a weekend bemoaning a missed opportunity. He realizes it's always going to be like this. One-sided Taiora.

Disclaimer: Are these still necessary? I don't own Digimon or it's characters.

* * *

When Miko scratched at the door, Tai Kamiya was miles too far to hear it. The brown haired teenager was entangled within his bed sheets but his brow was sweat-soaked. Koromon guessed from the way his tamer's face was furrowed that he was in the throes of an action packed dream.

"Tai, wake up!" Koromon shouted. Tai responded immediately and bolted awake, prepared for a digimon battle. When he noticed the time, he groaned and dropped his face heavily back into the pillow.

"Koromon, it's so early, c'mon!"

"But Tai, Miko's hungry!" As if to punctuate Koromon's point, the elderly cat scratched again at the door, this time adding a pitiful mew.

"The cat can wait. I'm going back to sleep." Tai grumbled.

"Come to think of it, Tai, I'm pretty hungry too. Can we have eggs? With ketchup? And that sticky sweet brown stuff too!" Koromon's drool started to soak the sheets and Tai momentarily regretted his decision to share his bed with his partner. It was nine in the morning on a Saturday, and he was damned to spend another early morning cooking for Koromon. He wished Kari or his mom could feed the cat and Koromon but the two women were away for the weekend with their grandparents in the country.

"Are you sure you won't be coming with us, Tai?" His mother had asked while packing a basket of homemade food. Tai took one look at the meals his mother had packed and felt his stomach turn.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out, Mom," he had said said with a hand behind his head. "Besides, I'd have to explain this fella to them." He responded, gesturing to the pink Digimon watching TV with Kari on the couch.

That had been yesterday. When they had shut the door behind them, Tai had kept his hand up in a silent wave, wondering a minute too late if it had been wise to leave himself alone with his thoughts (which had been unusually pessimistic as of late).He decided his only way to distract himself was to play some soccer. A half hour later, the mud-stained soccer ball waited by the door but Tai was on the couch in front of a sappy romance movie that was drawing tears from Koromon and his own wistful sighs.

"I don't think you should stay in bed and keep moping about Sora all weekend." Koromon intoned, breaking Tai from the memory.

"How do you know-I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!" Suddenly Tai didn't feel so tired. He certainly didn't feel like talking about Sora with Koromon either. He slid off the bed and rummaged through his drawers for a sweatshirt. When had the moping started? He guessed that it had probably been a little after Sora and Matt started going out. At the thought of Sora, his chest began to tingle. He ignored this reaction, as it often happened when he recalled the redhead's face. Tai opened the bedroom door and barely registered Koromon and Miko's frantic dash to the kitchen.

Sora Takenouchi-a missed opportunity. In the end, his best friends had found love with each other, and he was happy for them, truly he was. What was more story book perfect than the digidestined's children of love and friendship winding up together? And the two of them were both so silent and careful with their feelings. While Tai was usually chipper and open with his passions, Sora and Matt both loved to suffer in silence. They were prone to emotional explosions which always left Tai bewildered. They always knew the right thing to say to make people feel better. They were so similar that Tai felt stupid for not realizing their compatibility sooner.

Koromon had never seen someone flip an omelette so thoughtfully. And by thoughtfully he meant the way Tai was staring at the sizzling pan with severe concentration. He was thinking about the way Matt had smugly announced his changed relationship status the last time they'd seen each other.

"Uhh, Tai, something smells like it's burning."

"Oh! Sorry, buddy. I guess I was distracted." Tai said feebly, sliding the smoking eggs onto a plate.

"That's okay. I'll just have lots of extra ketchup with it!"

The brunette smiled at his partner's proclivity for positivity, even when life handed him a plate of blackened eggs. He shook his head.

"No buddy, I'll make you some new ones."

That's when Tai's cell phone rang with a short tone. Tai dropped the spatula in his hand and reached for the phone that was on the counter. It was a text message from Sora.

Seeing her name made it easy to forget his gladness for the happy couple. Over time, he'd hoped that the pounding in his heart in conjunction with the utterance of the redhead's name would get watered down with time. Of course it didn't. The brunette sighed before he proceeded to read the text message, trying to swallow his irrational hope for a spontaneous confession of love.

"Are you free?" the message inquired. As harmless as the words seemed, Tai knew he was a slave to them. The realization sent the brunette flying into a panic. He ran to his bedroom, almost slipping on the hardwood floor with his socks. He drew himself mere centimeters away from a mirror adorned with different pairs of goggles.

He was looking at his reflection because he wanted to know if desperation could be physically detected on a person's face. Did the furrowing of his eyebrows reveal the sleepless nights he spent tossing and turning in Sora's sea of careless words? Could someone tell from his frown how envious he was of Matt's romantic possibilities?

No, he decided, after angrily studying his reflection. The same brown eyes stared back at him. He groaned in frustration.

"Get it together, Kamiya!" He growled at the young man in the mirror. "You're obsessing. Losing your cool." He gripped the edges of the mirror. After years of laughing off Sora's advances, he was the heartbroken idiot berating his own reflection. Tai laughed to himself at the irony.

"I don't know who you're talking to, but someone's at the door!" Tai backed up from the mirror at the sound of Koromon's voice from the kitchen. He looked down at the vibrating phone still in his hand and realized he hadn't responded to Sora's text.

He cursed and stalked to the front door. When he flung the door open, the child of courage felt the anger of the morning dissipate almost instantly. The redhead in front of him took in his expression and laughed behind her hand.

"Good morning, Tai. Do you have a minute?" the slim beauty asked, giving a smile that made his stomach flip painfully,

Tai Kamiya looked at his beautiful best friend and realized in defeat that he would always have time for Sora Takenouchi. He pushed his door ajar and proceeded to pretend he hadn't spent most of the morning and day before wishing she was his.

* * *

I mostly wrote wrote this to experiment with Tai's character and how I thought he might cope with Sora and Matt's relationship in private. Plus I love the Tai and Koromon/Agumon friendship. It's so cute!

Stuck to English translation spellings because that's what I grew up with, heh.

This is my shaky re-entrance to fanfiction, so if you decide to review, be critical but kind! For now this is complete, but I would like to make changes eventually!


End file.
